sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Αμινοξύ
Αμινοξύ Aminoacid thumb|300px| [[Αμινοξύ ]] thumb|300px| [[Αμινοξύ ]] thumb|300px| [[Βιοχημεία Οργανική Χημεία ---- ---- Πρωτεΐνη Πρωτεΐνες (κατάλογος) Πρωτεΐνες ---- ---- Πεπτίδιο Πολυπεπτίδιο ---- Αμινοξύ Αμινοξέα (κατάλογος) Αμινοξέα ---- Πρωτεϊνοσύνθεση πρωτεϊνόλυση ---- Ένζυμο Ένζυμα (κατάλογος) Ένζυμα ---- Βιομόριο βιομόρια ]] thumb|300px| [[Πρωτεΐνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Πρωτεΐνη ]] Τα αμινοξέα είναι μόρια που αποτελούν τις στοιχειώδεις δομές των πρωτεϊνών. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αμινοξύ" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "αμίνη" Εισαγωγή Διακρίνονται σε δύο κατηγορίες: *στα πρωτεϊνικά και *τα μη πρωτεϊνικά αμινοξέα. Τα πρώτα συμμετέχουν στη σύνθεση πρωτεϊνών ενώ τα δεύτερα συναντώνται μόνο σε ελεύθερες μορφές. Περιγραφή Η γενική μορφή δομής που παρουσιάζουν τα αμινοξέα είναι τριών τύπων: # "Τύπος 1" λεγόμενος και "γενική δομή" είναι αυτή που παρουσιάζεται στο διάγραμμα δεξιά. Στο διάγραμμα αυτό ο άνθρακας υποδεικνύει ένα άτομο άνθρακα. Το C στο κέντρο είναι άτομο α-άνθρακα. Το Η ένα άτομο υδρογόνου. Το Ο ένα άτομο οξυγόνου και το Ν ένα άτομο αζώτου. Το R αποτελεί γενικό συμβολισμό για οποιαδήποτε χημική δομή που μπορεί να περιέχει πολλά διαφορετικά άτομα. Υπόψη ότι το πρωτεϊνικό μόριο αποτελείται από πολλά αμινοξέα που σχηματίζουν μακριές αλυσίδες. Υφίστανται 20 διαφορετικά αμινοξέα, όπως εμφανίζονται παρακάτω, σε όλες τις πρωτεΐνες. Συνεπώς οι πρωτεΐνες παρουσιάζουν παρόμοια σύσταση και αλληλουχία αυτής των αμινοξέων, αν και δεν έχουν ακόμα πλήρως ερμηνευτεί όλες οι λειτουργίες αυτών (κατά την αλληλουχία τους). Πάντως η διαδοχή τους στην αλυσίδα που δημιουργούν συμπίπτει με την πρωτοταγή δομή των πρωτεΐνών. Έτσι κοινή ιδιότητα όλων των πρωτεϊνών είναι η σύστασή τους από α-αμινοξέα, και αυτό επειδή το α-άτομο άνθρακα, στο μόριο (αυτό του κέντρου του διαγράμματος) φέρει μια αμινομάδα, (αριστερά), καθώς επίσης και μια καρβοξυλομάδα, (δεξιά), σύμφωνα με τον ορισμό τους. # "Τύπος 2", λεγόμενος και "διάταξη πεπτιδικού δεσμού", και # "Τύπος 3", λεγόμενος και "διάταξη τριπεπτιδίων". Ιδιότητες Τα αμινοξέα είναι διαλυτά στο ύδωρ και είναι επαμφοτερίζοντα. Η διαλυτότητα μεταξύ τους διαφέρει σημαντικά και εξαρτάται πολύ από το pH, ακόμη και για κάθε αμινοξύ ξεχωριστά. Κάθε αμινοξύ είναι λιγότερο ευδιάλυτο σε ένα χαρακτηριστικό για αυτό pH που ονομάζεται ισοηλεκτρικό σημείο (pI). Όταν βρίσκεται σ' αυτό είναι ηλεκτρικά ουδέτερο γιατί ιονίζονται ισάριθμες αντίθετα φορτισμένες ομάδες, ακόμη και αν το αμινοξύ περιέχει συνολικά άνισο αριθμό από αυτές. Πρωτεϊνικά αμινοξέα Μια μικρή μειοψηφία από αυτά είναι ιδιαίτερα σημαντικά για τη Βιοχημεία. Πρόκειται κυρίως για α-αμινοξέα RCH(NH2)COOH, δηλαδή αμινοξέα που έχουν αμινομάδα στο πρώτο (1ο) άτομο άνθρακα © μετά την καρβοξυομάδα (-COOH). Είκοσι (20) από αυτά χρησιμοποιούνται στην κατασκευή των περισσότερων πρωτεϊνών των ζωντανών οργανισμών στη Γη. Αυτά ονομάζονται πρωτεϊνικά αμινοξέα. Πολλά αμινοξέα δημιουργούνται (συντίθενται) από άλλα αμινοξέα με μια διαδικασία που λέγεται διαμίνωση ή τρανσαμίνωση (transamination), αν και οι περισσότεροι οργανισμοί λαμβάνουν τα βασικά αμινοξέα (essential amino acids) με την τροφή. Στον άνθρωπο: *8 από τα 20 αμινοξέα που χρησιμοποιούνται στη Πρωτεϊνοσύνθεση δεν μπορούν να συντεθούν από τον οργανισμό και πρέπει να λαμβάνονται από την τροφή, για το λόγο αυτό καλούνται απαραίτητα ή βασικά αμινοξέα. *4 από τα 20 είναι ημιαπαραίτητα, αφού δεν μπορούν να συντεθούν στα παιδιά. *Τα υπόλοιπα 8 συντίθενται μέσω των μεταβολικών μονοπατιών. Κάθε αμινοξύ φέρεται κωδικοποιημένο από μια τουλάχιστον τριάδα (τριπλέτα) γενετικού κώδικα DNA. Αμινοξέα συνδεόμενα μεταξύ τους ονομάζονται πεπτίδια. Η δε σειρά αμινοξέων που συνθέτουν μια πρωτεΐνη (πρωτοταγής δομή), ενώνεται με δεσμούς πεπτιδίων (-NH-CO-) προκειμένου να δημιουργήσει μια αλυσίδα πολυπεπτιδίων (peptide chain). Ταξινομία Τα πρωτεϊνικά αμινοξέα στους έμβιους οργανισμούς είναι: * Αλανίνη * Αργινίνη * Ασπαραγίνη * Ασπαρτικό Οξύ * Βαλίνη * Γλουταμίνη * Γλουταμινικό Οξύ * Γλυκίνη * Θρεονίνη * Θρυπτοφάνη * Ισολευκίνη * Ιστιδίνη * Κυστίνη * Λευκίνη * Λυσίνη * Μεθιονίνη * Προλίνη * Σηρίνη * Τυροσίνη * Φενυλαλανίνη Πίνακας Αμινοξικών Ιδιοτήτων In addition to the normal amino acid codes, placeholders were used historically in cases where chemical or crystallographic analysis of a peptide or protein could not completely establish the identity of a certain residue in a structure. The ones they could not resolve between are these pairs of amino-acids: Unk is sometimes used instead of Xaa, but is less standard. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Πρωτεΐνη * Πεπτίδιο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *fourakis-kea.com/forum/ *physicsgg.me/ *